


Aced it

by PuzzledPrince



Series: Platonic Loceit [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's not a bad guy, Fluff, Good Deceit, Logan and Deceit are friends, Logan has questions so Deceit asks questions in return, Logan is kinda ooc, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, aroace deceit, aroace logan, my bad - Freeform, not beta read we die like men, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzledPrince/pseuds/PuzzledPrince
Summary: Logan had always been curious about how the Dark Sides were any different from the Light Sides. They all sought to help Thomas, so why seperate them? So, he decided to ask Deceit about it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Platonic Loceit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Aced it

Logan paced his room, deep in thought. He, as well as the others, had _always_ accepted that the Dark Sides were different. So why, then, was he questioning it. Yes, Deceit had scales and Remus was a bit _eccentric_ , but really they all worked to help Thomas in some way.

Well, maybe not Remus. Logan wasn't quite sure what Remus' goal was; he doubted Remus even knew what his goal was, but that wasn't important to Logan at that moment.

"Perhaps I could talk with Deceit about it," Logan fixed his glasses. "He would most likely know more than I know."

Logan sighed and left his room, he ignored Patton's greeting from the kitchen and continued his path to Deceit's room. Upon reaching the yellow door, he knocked.

"Deceit? I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you something." Logan called.

"Logan? Please, _don't _come in." Deceit's ever dramatic voice responded.

Logan opened the door and raised an eyebrow. He never understood why Deceit would put emphasis on words he didn't mean. Was it to help the others better understand what he was saying? They all had their strongsuits, sure, it was just that the others' strongsuits were clearly _not their intelligence._

Deceit blinked at Logan as he waited for the logical one to say something. When Deceit realized that Logan was probably stuck thinking about something, he wadded up a piece of paper and gently threw it at Logan. He had throw several before Logan actually looked at him.

"Ah, my apologies Deceit, I was lost in thought." Logan smiled sheepishly.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Deceit laughed. "What'd you need?"

Logan looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head. "Ah, yes, I was wondering if you happen to know why the Sides are separated?"

Deceit thought for a moment before answering. "It probably has something to do with Thomas' views of right and wrong. Roman and Remus were split because of it, so it must be why we're all separated."

Logan nodded. "Clearly a logical conclusion, I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. How foolish of me to overlook-"

Deceit silenced Logan, the latter looking at the former with confusion. Deceit smiled.

" _Terribly sorry,_ Logan. It's not foolish of you to overlook something, dear Teacher. You have more jobs than just logic, it's good you decided to ask. Now, I have a question for you," Deceit unsilenced Logan. "How in the world are you the only Light Side to bot react when Thomas meets a cute boy?"

Logan blinked at Deceit for a moment before the question registered. He quickly explained that he was asexual and aromantic, terms they had all learned when Thomas was questioning his sexuality. Deceit nodded in understanding.

"That does make sense. I, too, am aroace my dear Teach." Deceit grinned at the surprised look on Logan's face. The logical side sat next to Deceit on his bed and leaned against his shoulder.

"I suppose that's one thing we have in common." Logan hummed.

Deceit clicked his tongue. "There's still many things we don't agree on, though, Logan."

Logan smiled. "That's why it's great to be friends with you. We can have civil debates without eccentrics and dramaticism."

Deceit let out a loud laugh. "Me? Not be dramatic? That's a laugh and a half. I'm not as dramatic as Remus or Roman, but give me _some_ credit Teach."

Logan playfully pushed Deceit away. "You? Dramatic? Never would of guessed." Deceit feigned a look of hurt and fell onto his back.

"You wound me." Deceit cried. Logan, holding back his laughter, apologized before he lied on his back as well. The two continued to talk, mainly about the creative twins that have their minds set on wreaking havoc in the living room any time Thomas sees someone cute.


End file.
